The mineralocorticoid receptor (MR) (aldosterone receptor) is known to play an important role in regulating electrolyte balance and blood pressure in the body. For example, MR antagonists such as spironolactone and eplerenone, both of which have a steroidal structure, are known to be useful for the treatment of hypertension and heart failure.
A pyrrole derivative having excellent mineralocorticoid receptor antagonistic activity is disclosed in PTL 1 and PTL 2 and is known to be useful for the treatment of hypertension, angina pectoris, acute coronary syndrome, congestive heart failure, nephropathy, arteriosclerosis, cerebral infarction, fibrosis, primary aldosteronism, or a heart disease (particularly, hypertension or diabetic nephropathy).